bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Florentus Ulrik
|Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 6 title = Family:|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = Undead|image = Florentus.png|caption = Art by cut-box|Row 6 info = John Ulrik (Father, deceased) Sofia Ulrik (Mother, deceased) *Sebastian Ulrik (Brother, deceased) *Colene Ulrik (Sister)|Row 5 info = Thornspeaker}} Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Druids Category:Tirasian Florentus Ulrik once, while living boasted of the estates he held in Kul Tiras. As a Lord from Drustvar before his death, he studied the secrets offered by the thornspeakers, joining the ranks of the Willowborne. As fate would have it however, he found himself first drowned by drust hags for their rituals and later resurrected by the armies of the Horde. Followed by creatures of hide and bone, Florentus continues his work as a Thornspeaker even while among the ranks of the Horde. History Florentus grew up on Grymmtide's Hollow in Drustvar where he was raised by his parents who were later executed by the Thornspeakers present on the Island for their association and promotion of Drust magic. Being so young himself, the Thornspeakers took Florentus in and began teaching him their ways. As he grew older, Florentus joined with The Willowborne who formed under Randulf Wolfsbane, a group of Thornspeakers who more aggressively studied the paths of the Drust and their hags to counter their magic, akin to fighting fire with fire. Though knowledgeable in his own right, Florentus connected with Crasten Nathair, a man formerly from Gilneas, who found kinship in the Thornspeakers through similar magic a group called the Galuyn used where he was from. Intrigued by the stories and adventures Crasten would share, Floretus began to further his studies under his friend, effectively becoming his right hand man. After Crasten joined a small group with the investigation of the Geata-Bealach, a Waygate, that had opened up and journeyed through it to hunt the Drust that were equally interested in this new font of power Florentus turned to keep the Drust at bay upon the Island itself, journeying to Athair's Tears. Though initially fighting the Drust off near the lake, Florentus was eventually captured by hags and drowned through a drust sacrificial ritual. Before completing the ritual and twisting Florentus' spirit into a wicker construct to serve them, the Drust were overrun by Horde forces who were looking for a foothold to launch attacks into Drustvar. From there, Florentus body was taken to be raised into the ranks of the Horde. While he attempts to make the best out of his new situation, Florentus does not enjoy the new proximity to Orcs forced upon him. He has become resentful towards the rest of the Willowborne after they failed to raise him, unbeknownst to him that the ritual of raising a member of the Willowborne takes time and is part of a intricate ritual that forces the body into a stasis of practically becoming a tree itself. Weapons and Armor Despite being raised into Undeath and losing most of his former weapons when Florentus' body was taken by the Horde, the man has already set to recreating his former weapons, and companions. Among them several items of interest include a bone necklace to help him channel Drust magic, a scythe, a bow made of wicker vines and creatures he summons through his magic. Bow The bow used by Florentus is made of Ironwood, reinforced by the magic of the Willowborne with their wicker vines and was one of the only weapons he was able to retrieve after his raising into undeath. Gifted to him by Crasten from Gilneas' southern territories known as the Ashen Coast the bow is actually a Galuyn relic from times of the Wicker Kings reign, where Ironwood bows were used by his soldiers. Scythe Florentus has rebuilt a scythe similar to the one he used prior to his death. Once again reinforcing it with Wicker and using the bones of various creatures including wolves, deer and birds. The scythe finds more use during rituals than actual combat now however. While more active in battles during his life that made use of his scythe a better choice, Florentus has come to the understanding that it is better for him to channel his magics from a distance or by using his bow now due to his undeath. Wicker Beast Companion The rotund undead Kul Tiran continues his work as he did prior to death, creating beasts of wicker and bones that keep him company and are used during combat. In life he kept a pack of four wolf-like beast around him, all of which were disassembled by the drust hags and re-purposed after Florentus' capture however. He has begun to recreate them though notices that in some forms his connections to drust magic have been altered with death, causing him to actively work towards recreating that bond. Helping him with that is a small, runt-like wicker pup which he has lovingly named Delona. Delona, despite her size has become extremely protective of Florentus and aids him in his rituals, offering her own magic to strengthen his own. Relekar and Canrus During his escape from the Ashen Coast and Crastens captivity, Florentus raised the war-hounds Relekar and Canrus, two former hounds trained by Berenal Grayblade with the aid of his wicker companion. Both hounds are now commanded by the Forsaken and in his possession. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Hand of Vengeance